


Shy baby beta - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Liam, Alpha Derek, F/M, Gen, Mommy Reader, New beta Liam, Sad Liam, Shy Liam, baby beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam is introduced to the pack for the first time and even though he's reserved and shy, Y/N makes an effort to speak to him and include him making sure he's comfortable. Later on during the night, Liam is more comfortable with her and confides in her about the things in his life that have been troubling him. Y/N instantly feels the pack mother connection with Liam and does everything she can to take care of him as her own.





	Shy baby beta - Pack Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I out together because I love how shy and adorable little Liam is.

Y/N busied herself around the Hale loft as Scott had called her just as he finished from school to let her know that the pack would be coming straight over for an emergency pack meeting after finding out some new leads at the school which only made their suspicion grow at the new threat that was currently terrorizing the town of Beacon Hills. Besides that, there was also a new member joining them for his first pack meeting, Liam Dunbar. Scott's new beta. Scott had saved his life but it results with him giving him the bite which changed him. At first Liam pushed the true alpha away but after soon realised that he needed him. It was the time, he was going to be introduced to Y/N and Derek at their loft. 

The pack arrived swiftly and piled into the living room of the loft getting comfortable. Derek descended down from the spiral staircase as he had been busy in his study.  
"Ok before we get started. Y/N, Derek, this is Liam. He's my beta and the new official member of the pack." Scott introduced the shy beta who looked up at the couple before him and then down to his feet as he blushed and played with his hands.  
"Hi." Liam replied timidly. Y/N smiled thinking how adorable it was that he was so shy.  
"Hi, sweetie. We're so happy you could join us. Welcome to our home. My name's Y/N. I'm sort of the mama wolf and this is Derek." She smiled and introduced slowly not wanting to startle the new member. Liam nodded showing her he acknowledged what she was saying.  
"Why don't you come and sit down, pup and we'll get started." Derek instructed.  
"Come on, sweetie. You can sit next to me. Is that ok?". She asked him making sure he was comfortable with her. Liam slowly nodded still blushing. Y/N smiled and held her hand out for him to take. Liam slowly took her hand and followed her to the living room where she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Liam sat down beside her. Y/N wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to her.  
"If you need anything at all, sweetheart just ask. Help yourself to the snacks on the table." She told him. Liam nodded. 

The meeting began as Derek talked about the leads he had uncovered in the study with Parrish who had dropped by earlier that day before his shift at the station and Scott talked through everything that they had found at the school. Y/N noticed Liam fidgeting slightly in his seat.  
"Are you ok, sweetie? Do you need something?" She asked him.  
"Um...can I use your...erm bathroom please." He mumbled at her.  
"Of course you can, honey. I'll take you up." She told him getting up and offering her hand to him. Liam took it and followed her upstairs. Y/N showed him the bathroom and waited outside for him. Liam was incredibly adorable but very shy. Once he was out, Y/N brought him into her shared bedroom and sat down on the bed.  
"Come here, sweetie." She asked him patting the seat next to her. Liam sat beside her and played with his fingers nervously.  
"It's ok, honey. You don't have to be nervous. I just wanted a chance to talk to you away from everyone else. Is that ok?" She asked him. Liam nodded shyly. Y/N chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.  
"You're very shy aren't you, sweetie?", she commented causing him to blush a deep red.  
"You don't like being around new people, huh?" She asked him.  
"No." Liam answered shaking his head. Y/N gasped mockingly.  
"He speaks!" She teased him making him blush further. 

Y/N spent some time with Liam just talking and getting to know him better. Liam was very reserved to begin with but soon started to open up to her telling her about his family and how his mother left when he was a baby and didn't remember her so his step dad took him in but didn't really pay much attention to him, how he had recently been kicked out of school because of an incident with his IED and how people tended to stay away from him.  
"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. Thank you for telling me. I know it can be hard opening up to new people. I want you to know that everyone in this pack will look after you and protect you no matter what and you can come to me at any time about anything and I'll be here too ok?" She reassured him. Liam blushed and looked up at her with a small smile.  
"Thanks, Y/N." He replied.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." She replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I know you're new and you're still getting used to everything but I promise you everyone isn't as bad as you think." She told him. At this point, Liam was resting against her as Y/N held him close.  
"It just feels weird and I don't understand anything that's happening." He told her nervously.  
"And that's perfectly ok, honey. You'll learn. Scott will teach you. Derek will teach you and I'll be there too as support." She reassured him running her fingers through his hair.  
"There's something really weird about this." Liam began.  
"About what, honey?." Y/N asked him.  
"You." Liam replied.  
"What about me, sweetie?" She asked him.  
"I feel like I'm drawn to you like I need you but I don't want to get too close because..." He began but shook his head thinking it was stupid as he got up from beside her and headed to the door.  
"Liam, sweetie. It's ok. It's not weird. I understand everything and it's perfectly ok that you do." She reassured him sitting him and pulling him towards her as she hugged him holding him close in her arms.  
"Really? You don't think it's weird?". He asked resting his head against her shoulder as she held him in her arms and gently rubbed his back.  
"No sweetie, of course not. It's perfectly normal between the pack mother and youngest beta." She explained to him.  
"Pack mother?" Liam asked looking up at her with his sparkling baby blue eyes. Y/N smiled and brushed his sandy brown coloured hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Yes sweetie. The usual reason is it's because there's a bond between the pack mother and any young betas in the pack. They're automatically drawn to the pack mother for love, guidance and protection." She explained to him.  
"My wolf is wanting you?". Liam asked her.  
"That's right and it's perfectly ok because that's why I'm here." She reassured him and continued to explain to him that she was the supernatural mother to the group. Liam nodded and understood.  
"I've never had one before." Liam told her.  
"Never had one what, sweetie?" She asked him.  
"A mother." He replied with a sad smile.  
"You do now, sweetheart." She replied pressing a kiss to his temple as she held him in her arms. 

After Liam was more comfortable with her, she suggested they should head back downstairs to the pack.  
"I think we should head back downstairs before they come looking for us." She told him getting up and holding her hand out to him to which he took happily. 

Back in the living room, everyone's was finishing from taking a break so Y/N sat down on the couch and pat her knee for Liam to come sit with her.  
"No...no...it's ok. I don't wanna make anyone mad." Liam told her nervously.  
"Don't be silly. No one's going to say anything to you honey? It's ok, I'm here." She reassured him holding her arms out. Liam nodded and sat down in her lap. He rest his head against her shoulder as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and rocked him in her arms.  
"Someone's warmed up to you, huh?" Derek commented with a smile as he sat down next to his mate holding the pack's newest and youngest member in her arms. Liam blushed and hid his face against her shoulder as the older alpha approached and sat down beside them. Y/N chuckled and ruffled his hair lovingly.  
"It's ok, sweetie. Derek doesn't bite." She explained to him.  
"Not much anyway." Stiles commented chuckling causing Derek to roll his eyes and shake his head. 

The meeting continued and Liam stayed in Y/N's lap. Scott smiled at the pack mother as he glanced at Liam sitting contently in her lap happy that he had warmed up to atleast one member of the pack. Once the meeting was over, Scott sat beside Y/N and placed a gentle hand on Liam's knee.  
"You're part of the pack now, Liam. We'll take care of you." He reassured him.  
"Scott is your alpha, sweetheart. He's absolutely right. Try and do what he says. Most of the time he is looking out for you and trying to help." Y/N explained to the new beta as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam nodded against her.  
"That's my good boy." she praised him pressing another kiss to his temple making him blush at her comment. 

The pack stayed over late that night as they settled down watching movies and just relaxing in each other's company.  
"Y/N?..." Liam asked timidly.  
"Yes honey?". She replied.  
"I...I know this is early but is it ok if I stay here with you tonight? I don't want to go home to my step dad.." He began to ask her.  
"You...you know what it's ok. I should go too." He told her quickly changing his mind.  
"Hey hey, it's ok." Y/N began to reassure him but Liam shook his head.  
"No it's stupid. I don't wanna bother you." He replied.  
"Come with me, sweetheart." Y/N instructed taking Liam's hand as they headed into the kitchen so they were away from the pack.  
"Come here, sweetie. Talk to me. What's on your mind?" She asked him. Liam shook his head and shuffled on his feet nervously. She sighed and picked him up sitting him down on the counter so she could look at him. She brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"What is it, sweetie? What's on your mind?" She asked him softly gently stroking his forearm with her thumb as she placed her arms beside him so he didn't fall. Liam shrugged looking down into his lap. Y/N sighed and gently lifted his chin so he was looking at her.  
"Talk to me, baby." She urged him softly.  
"You just met me. I'm not your kid or your responsibility." Liam mumbled.  
"Hey, you might not be my biological kid but you're still my supernatural baby. I made a promise to be there for you and look after you no matter what. Of course you're my responsibility, sweetie. Don't ever think that no one wants you ok?" She told him.  
"You promise it's ok?", Liam asked her as he wiped away his tears.  
"Of course it is, baby." She reassured him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She gave him a hug and gently rubbed his back. It didn't surprise her that Liam instantly clung to her. After being abandoned by his own mother, all he craved was a mother's love.  
"No more tears, that's my good boy." She cooed. Liam sniffled and nodded.  
"Come here, baby. Everything's going to be ok. Don't worry. I'm here now." She reassured him and  
picked him up in her arms and gently swayed side to side rubbing his back as he held on to her. 

Derek and Scott walked into the kitchen to see Y/N comforting Liam and they smiled at how much he had attached himself to her. He rest his head against her shoulder occasionally sniffling at all the love she had given him from the moment he had stepped into the loft.  
"Sssh, I'm here baby. I'm here. You're ok. Momma's here." She cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Momma..." Liam mumbled sleepily against her as he tried to fight his tiredness.  
"Wow, you've really had an effect on him." Scott stated softly as he stood beside her smiling.  
"Pack mom, what do you expect?" Derek commented proudly.  
"He's just a lost little sweetheart who needs a mother." Y/N told them.  
"What did he tell you?". Scott asked her. Y/N explained how Liam had told her that his mother abandoned him when he was a baby, his step father was absent most of the time and didn't really care about him and how he struggled with his IED and changing schools and then be bitten by Scott and learn about the supernatural.  
"He's just a kid. He shouldn't be involved in all of this." Scott sighed regretting his mistake.  
"I know but its been done and the best thing we can do as a pack is be there for him. He needs us." Y/N explained to which the two alphas nodded in agreement. 

Y/N decided to take Liam upstairs to her room so he could rest properly. She laid him down on the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead brushing his hair away from his face as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb as he slept soundly. She placed a light blanket over him and a pillow on either side of him so he didn't fall off the bed. She dimmed the lights slightly in the bedroom before leaving him to rest as she left the door ajar and headed back downstairs to the pack who were just leaving for the night.  
"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Stiles stated heading out to his jeep.  
"Where's Liam?", Lydia asked looking around.  
"He's staying here tonight." Y/N told her.  
"Pack mom is in action." Lydia replied. Y/N chuckled and rolled her eyes at her giving her a hug before she left.  
"Bye Lydia." She replied. 

Y/N and Derek headed back into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Derek wrapped his arms around Y/N and pressed a kiss to her temple.  
"What's with the smile?" She asked him knowing how rare it was that Derek beamed.  
"Nothing. I'm just really proud of you for taking care of Liam. Especially the way you did tonight." He told her pressing another kiss to her lips.  
"He's such a sweetheart. He doesn't deserve any of this. The least I can do is take care of him and be the mother he's always needed let alone wanted. He's been so deprived of love, it breaks my heart." Y/N explained.  
"He's really attached to you, that's one thing. Tomorrow once he goes to school, I'll sort the spare room out for him and he can move in immediately." Derek told her. Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly kissed him. Slowly, deeply and passionately.  
"I love you, Derek Hale." She whispered as she continued to kiss him passionately. 

Their kiss was broken by the sound of Liam shuffling as he trudging down the stairs into the living room rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Momma..." He grumbled tiredly.  
"Hi baby, did you have a nice nap?" She asked him picking him up and setting him in her lap as he snuggled up against her still yawning.  
"...'m still ti'ed." He whined sleepily.  
"I know, sweetie. I know. Go back to sleep. Momma's right here." She whispered softly and pressed another kiss to his cheek as he fell asleep against her immediately as she continued to rock him.  
"I love him." She sighed happily looking down at how peaceful he was in her arms.  
"Is that crazy? He said he was drawn to me, that he needed me and honestly, I need him too. To love and hold and protect." She told Derek. The older alpha smiled.  
"I think your motherly instincts are kicking in because of your bond with the new beta. Deaton said it would". He explained. Y/N sighed and rest her head against Derek's shoulder.  
"It's my job to protect you and our new pup. I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you." He told her. Y/N smiled knowing that Derek would keep his promise. He was her lover and protector all in one and she would always be grateful to him for this extraordinary life they had together. It wasn't perfect but she wouldn't change it for anything.


End file.
